My lil RyuuChan
by Dragon Charmer1
Summary: Van, a peasant boy, is kicked out of home to find his own life. Along with some really weird friends, he sets up on an adventure of his own. Believe it, when I say weird, it means WEIRD. Finally this lazy dragon is updating again =.=''''
1. The Road to Success

Ohhhh! I'm such a nasty dragon! Yep, I know, I cannot seem to ever finish a story. Hohoho! Oh well, that's me, you should know **_that_** by now ¬¬ 

This is mah new ficcy. I thought it was a nice 'tory ^^ so here it goes, because this dragon gets really bored after a while! 

I mainly did this because we are infested with **school alternate universes**! Please! Gimmie a break! Either Van or Hito is the new dude and they _always_ fall in love. And if it isn't a school alternate universe, then is the **lost memory** case, I've counted around 20 of those. And there's the **new dragon slayer** one; either is d/h, or d/? or c/? 

I have a new one, I showed it to some friends and they were crying, so I have my heart on this one and Tsuki's one. 

I've taken lots of time writing and checking this one, so have compassion of this dragon and review, okis pokis? ^^

****

Disclaimer: I don't know if ya guys have noticed, but up there it says "Fanfiction.Net" 99.9% is copyrighted, and, anyways, is not like we have money to be sued, do ya? Hehehe. 

«·´`·.(`·.¸(`·.* *.·´)¸.·´).·´`·» * «·´`·.(`·.¸(`·.* +++++ *.·´)¸.·´).·´`·» * «·´`·.(`·.¸(`·.* *.·´)¸.·´).·´`·» 

.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`· **My lil Ryuu-Chan **.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·.+.·´`·

«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·» * «·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* +++++ *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·» * «·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ Chapter 1: The Road to Success +.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·. .·´

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sometimes you think that your friendship is quite unusual, rare o weird. Sometimes your best friend is a guy, girl, cat, dog, or plant or rock; or maybe even somebody you met in the internet and lives in China. There are not limits for friendship, or even love; there aren't any rules that say you cannot love someone, or _something_. 

That statement is for you to judge my friendship and feelings towards a little accident I had. This story is up to you, I won't tell you, but you might know the real fact. And as the years pass, I cannot forget about it, the things that I did wrong, and the ones that were right. 

Was it destiny? Or just coincidence? 

You tell me. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

I was 15 years old when I got kick out of my humble home; armed with only a rusty sword, I was _supposed _to survive in the wild and be outstanding in my world, Gaea. Of course, the problem is that I am very clumsy and I don't know how to use the friggin sword. 

I mean, I am a farmer boy; Not a knight, I didn't have money to be trained and become one. So all I did was to dream; I dreamed I was a knight and saved a beautiful princess and became the prince and all that stuff people read in fairytales. 

Up until then, I'd been a happy person; happy, cheerful, confident, easy going, reasonably smart even. Well-adjusted, in other words. Everything in my life had always been so balanced, so friendly, so _dependable_. 

My brother Folken was everyone's favorite, since he was really strong and could do anybody's work 3 times faster and better; he was my family's pride. My adopted sister, Merle, was really crafty and always made this weird instruments we could use to do the cropping in the fields or milk the cows or that stuff. But I was the clumsy one and I did everything wrong; nobody really liked me because I couldn't carry a damned bucket of water without spilling it, losing it, or just plain dropping it. 

Mother always told me she loved me no matter what, and I would become something good when I grew and had more experience; it sure made me mad the day she kicked me out of home. I loved to help, but I couldn't do it right. Her goodbye present was a rusty sword Father had when he was young. 

When they told me to go, I expected a stallion or something like that; I didn't even got a damned _donkey_. So sure I was mad. Mad, sad, and really waiting to die a couple of days from then. 

Things were going bad as I just started. It's just, I wasn't ready for it, somehow, and the reality ended up hitting me in the face like a bucket of ice water. I couldn't figure out how I got all alone so suddenly. I like to remember home, but I can't stop thinking that if I were just a little less clumsy, I could still be with my family.

We'd always lived in the same house, in a middle-sized town where everybody who counted knew our names, in the West where there are always great sunsets and never any winter, everything well-ordered, solid, and wholesome; constant as the ground under your feet. _"Too damned comfy,"_ Folken would say.

It never even crossed my mind that things could ever change, I just figured we'd go on that way forever; always, always, always, as natural as breathing. 

Stupid kid I was, I thought is just Life. 

Then my family ran me out. It was like the ground fell from under me, and I didn't know where I was anymore. Actually, I was right about that; I'd been living in a beautiful dream that was coming to an awful, sickening end. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

A week went by and I found myself facing the ocean. I might say as well that I got robbed 2 times in the way, fell in a swamp, and got trampled by a cow. 

Not that somebody cared about it...

The first city on my way: Asturia, the city of intrigue. It was two days from my own town, but I cannot seem to be able to do as well. The only thing with me: the rusty sword, and some of my clothes. My pack, food, money, cloak, hat, and boots were gone. 

Been as hungry as I was, the first thing that went by my mind was to sell the friggin sword. And since not a brainless idiot would buy it, I just sold it to a blacksmith for 3 chelines and a piece of hard bread. Father would have a fit for that, but I wasn't going to go for sentimental stuff. People say that the only thing to survive is love; just might as well feed and clothe yourself with it. Feh... 

As I was picking some apples that would cost me a chelin, I heard a couple of villagers talking. 

"Yes, he might be the greatest knight ever, but he is very picky about his Page." Said a man with a straw hat, as he walked along his companion. I paid the apple seller and walked slowly behind the two villagers. 

"Oh, I heard he just leaves the Pages in the forest so he doesn't have to deal anymore with them." Said the other man. "It'll help them learn a thing or two." 

It was an interesting topic; I just gave it a little twirl, since it could help me get some money and some training if I played fool. 

I approached the two villagers and put on a smart-ass look. 

"Whoever the knight might look brave, I don't think dropping Pages might be well doing." I said, not really understanding the meaning of my own words. 

"Oh, you stupid boy! You're talking about Lord Allen Schezar! The Greatest Caelli knight! One of the most outstanding knights in Gaea!" Said the outraged villager as his face went three shades of red. 

Ok..... 

Being born in farm didn't mean that I knew about everything. Does it? I was the crappiest human being; people from farms usually know how to survive in the wild, you know, live of the ground, make little huts, eat chipmunks... I couldn't live in a cave; I couldn't even survive 2 hours without Mother bragging me to do something utterly necessary like _breathing_. 

I felt big because a survived a whole _week_! I felt great and powerful, but hearing that stuff I heard about that knight, made me feel stupid and little again. 

My mind just kinda worked then. 

"Do you know where I can find him?" 

The villager _actually _stopped his fluff about the Allen dude and pointed to the majestic castle on top of a hill, facing, not far, a cliff that overhang from the ocean. 

"If you want to steal Lord Allen's money, you won't get nowhere but the cemetery," He said as he gave me a disgusted look. "And you wouldn't even pass to the castle, you filthy boy!"

"Hell no, I need money, but I think I can out done any of the past pages." I said prideful or just plain stupid. 

Since they kept looking at me brainlessly, I walked towards the castle. My feet throbbing with pain as I walked over the hard cobblestone. I really needed that friggin money. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

Suddenly, there I was, Van Fanel, displaced person, standing brainlessly in front of the Asturian castle, a hundred miles from home, in the middle of a city filled hundreds, maybe thousands, of people who didn't even know they didn't know me. 

Nobody was talking to me. Nobody needed me, not that anybody really did. Nobody even knew I was there. 

I was totally alone for the first time in my life. 

And I really hated the way it felt. 

I decided then and there; no Great Adventure is worth this kind of pain. No new life is worth demoting the old one to Beautiful Model. No Great Adventure will ever be worth the price. I swore to myself, _I'll never go wandering again_. Give me a safe, warm hearthside and comfortable, old furniture, give me familiar, beloved faces; definitely, I am fan of the Known and Constant Universe. 

Just when I was ready to cry my head off, I heard my last conscious warning. 

"Get outta way, boy!" 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

"I think he is awake..." 

I thought I was dead. 

"Poor boy," 

Poor brain... 

I opened my eyes, facing a blonde lady with paint in her face, and a little weird pink ribbon across her forehead, a maid hovering around her. 

I _actually_ had an idea of who she was, but my brain, being as slow as it is, _and_ also being hit by something, couldn't make some words to address her. 

Ok, here, by fact, was either 1 or 2: 

Realistic: a hospital. Idiotic: _the_ castle. 

"Oh! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to trample you with my horse! But I was going so fast to see Lord Allen that I couldn't stop and you were just there standing on the middle of the way! And well, I couldn't stop my horse so I ran into you..."

Yep, I was dead. I was actually laying in a bed in _the _castle. And that annoying lady might be a noble blood. 

But her apologies and whatnot was giving me a headache and I had to shut her up or I would die by brain paralysis. 

I sat on the bed and rubbed my head hard. The lady was still talking and I was readying myself to pass out again.

Then, all of sudden, this guy across the over decorated hallway-- one of those very handsome, totally secure-looking people; somebody like I might have been, myself, once, in a faraway parallel universe, in another life-- smiled at me. 

"Princess Millerna," he called to the blonde lady. 

That damned horse hit me way too hard. Princesses _don't_ ask apologies. Less to somebody who doesn't have shoes. 

"Allen!" She called gleefully. "I was going to meet you, but I accidentally trampled this boy with my horse, and..." 

I can't recall if I threw up then. But something made her shut up. I looked at the Caelli knight, I actually found him. Such was my luck that kept me alive. 

"I don't know your face," he said to me. "Are you a servant? Or did you just move in?" 

A blinked a couple times. 

Royalty is _weird_.

"I just moved in, I was looking forward to try and become one of your Pages." I said; hoping my mouth didn't look as rubbery and stupid as it felt. It was like I was hearing my own voice from the outside, and I didn't sound natural. 

"We'll give you a try. My last Page was a complete imbecile, and I would rather look forward to not lose time. There's a dragon at the outskirts of Asturia, it has a princess it its lair, and I've been attempting to rescue her, but something more important always pop up on my way." He said as a matter of fact. 

It did not make sense at all. She was a princess, and could there be something more important than that? 

No way. 

But Princess Millerna seemed quite happy that the other princess was under the Dragon's glaze. It all seemed some dull excuse, but I wasn't going to disagree if I got some money. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

Two days went by, and we soon were on our way to the dragon. Dressed in a simple brown outfit, I couldn't help the fact that I was dozing off, listening to all those self-regarding talks I've been getting lately. The only thought that kept me on the small horse I was riding, behind the amazing stallion of Lord Allen, was the fact that Allen had back-sided a princess, for something more "important". 

"Lord Allen," I called as he stopped his one-sided chitchat. "Who's the princess?" 

He arched his eyebrows; evidently, this kind of thing wasn't brought up very often. 

He looked doubtful. Actually, he looked at me, and _then _he looked doubtful. 

"Well, she's Princess Hitomi Kanzaki. She's the princess from Tuonela; of course, that land is thousand of miles away. The story was that Princess Hitomi's family had come to a visit, and she went for a walk in the forest, and the ugliest and meanest dragon you've seen, took her, and has her in its lair."

That wasn't too convincing. 

"Wouldn't her parents send to search her? Send an army or something?" I could tell I was getting somewhere. 

"Well, Princess Millerna wouldn't allow it. She said _I_ could take care of the matter single handed." He said as he laughed nervously. 

Money, money, _money_. That kept me from laughing my ass off. 

"What the good part about saving princesses?" I asked just in a teasy mode. Silence is uncomfortable, and I tried to evade it as much as possible. 

He had turned into a perfect Cheshire Cat. 

"_What?_" I asked, awaking completely. 

"Sometimes," Allen purred, "you get to kiss beautiful, blond, nubile women." He winked at me. 

It took me a minute to realize he wasn't just teasing me. When I finally got what he was saying, I nearly fell off the horse.

So? Love affairs? I wasn't the one to socialize much with women of my age. I always got scared when a pretty maid addressed me. But, I wouldn't doubt if somebody told me that Allen Schezar was mixing with more than one _princess girl_. 

Further questioning stopped as we found ourselves infront of the dragon's lair, or cave, furthermore. Ivy grew on the sides of the cave, and, out of my regards, the sight was beautiful. No scorched land, no bones, no screams, no rotting flesh. 

The only thing we _actually_ knew about _it_ for sure was that _it _was inside the cave. That's not enough for human beings-- we _have _to know what people are thinking, and why and how they're going to jump. So, naturally, I caught myself making up personalities for it -- you know, the way you do for pets and cute boys and famous people.

What's that called? _Anthropomorphism_. You do it so that you feel you can relate personally to whatever it is -- your horse, dog, Gods, or whatever. And maybe you do it so you can feel like something cares for you, or otherwise. 

"_The dangerous thing about doing that,_" Folken told me one time, "_is what you end up caring about isn't necessarily what's really there -- just what you've _decided_ is there. Which might be very far from the truth. So you could very easily end up depending on a lie. Or a dream._" 

I decided that I didn't want to do that with the dragon; I wanted to keep a very scientific attitude toward the whole thing. So I tried to unravel it by concentrating on the hard evidence.

Allen said it was the ugliest and meanest Dragon, but its lair was nice, clean, ordered, and practically _methodical_. So I supposed it was a rumored dragon attitude. 

"Go and make a deal with it." Said Allen as he backed up his horse. 

Go and make a deal with _it_? I didn't understand. Two things: Make a _deal_? You mean, _me_? And, Why didn't he just go, kill the dragon and feh! Money for me, princess for them, kisses for him. 

"What? Me?" I said, trying to back up with him.

"GO!" he said as he took up galloping into the cover of the nearby forest patch. 

I was left. There. Alone. Again. Damn it... 

Well, I wasn't going to back up. Maybe the fake attitude thing about the dragon was right and it was no more than a marvelous and friendly dragon. Hehehe. Sure... I could only _hope_ it would.

As soon as I got down, the horse made a mad dash to the forest patch. Really, really comforting to the fact I was walking to my death. 

And there; as two huge, glistening green orbs stood against the dark cave, some feeling told me that Allen didn't _exactly_ leave the pages on the forest... 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What do ya guyz think? I took lotz of time spell checking and moving the sentences around and all that stuff. Thankie to my dear uncle for checking it and correcting it! This story **won't **be cliché. I swear. I used to come to FF.net a lot, but you eventually get bored after reading stories that are done to death and back. 

Plz! Review. Take only 30 friggin seconds and write something, okis? ^^ 

Domo Arigatou! 

****

«·¨*·.¸¸.·* **_The Dragon Charmer _***¨·.¸¸.·*¨·**»**


	2. As The Dragon Lays

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guyz liked it. Now, this is a really picky story, so pay attention. ^^ 

To _Rai Dorian_, I _really_ hope you don't like Allen. Thank you lotz for reviewing my story!

To _Aeka-Himme_, you'll c what happens. V/H aren't as well cliché, it's just the way they meet and the things they do that really is boring. 

__

La-gramarye, I'm glad we share the same thoughts; not _all_ of them are bad, but doing things to death and back really chews on people's minds, doesn't it? 

Thanks everybody for reviewing!!

****

Disclaimer: «_No tengo dinero, ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo es amor para dar._»

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**__**

And there; as two huge, glistening green orbs stood against the dark cave, some feeling told me that Allen didn't exactly leave the pages on the forest...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ Chapter 2: As The Dragon Lays +.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·. .·´

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When I left the castle that beautiful summer day, I had no idea what was in store for me. To begin with, everything was too perfect for anything unusual to happen. It was one of those days when a man feels good, feels like speaking to his neighbors, is glad to live in a country like ours, and proud of himself. You know what I mean, one of those rare days when everything is right and nothing is wrong. 

I thought from the beginning that I was only called to carry Lord Allen's unnecessary stuff, such as armor, shield, and take care of the horse. But, it seemed that everything went up to my hands being just a page. 

Sir Allen Schezar, greatest Caelli Knight and one of the greatest swordsmen in Gaea was hiding in a patch of Forest. Suddenly a cord struck in me and I just have the weird sensation that he wasn't what he seemed to be. 

__

I stood there. Infront of the cave. My legs got stiff and my knees were shacking madly as I felt all the bones in my body like little twigs, under the huge green orbs that made their way slowly towards the front of the cave; almost as if it didn't want to come out at all. 

__

Which was what I hoped. 

My father had always told me that dragons were irrational and rather vicious creatures. Actually, _everybody_ had told me that. Even Folken, who was a rather intelligent and comprehensive person. But, by the way _this one_ approached, I couldn't really apply to my parents and familiars advice. 

Recalling on my last thought about the pages, I could bet Allen had been here _more_ than _one_ time, but I bet, never in the spot _I_ stood on. What I still couldn't get was the deal part. _Deal?_

Soon, I mean, _way too soon_; it reached the cave entrance; it's white, recoiling, serpentine head arching as the rest of its massive body came to a halt halfway out of its lair. 

In my last brink of sanity, I actually thought it was a marvelous creature. It wasn't a big dragon, around the size of a house, but what was really long itself was its one-blade harpooned tail. Beautiful wings were contracted against its body, looking like some kind of sails at either side, telling me it was a two-element dragon; earth, and wind. 

Its size wasn't what amazed me, but its pure white skin, a total ivory except where the shadows took place. It was contrasting with its green eyes; so full with life. I could se myself in them, drowning. 

Then I felt that I didn't deserve to see such wonderful creature, but I was there. That dragon was one of those wonderful things that carve themselves in your memory. Haunting beauty that becomes unforgettable; and when you sleep, you see those scenes over and over for what seems an eternity; and you _never_ get bored of them. 

What really freaked me off were its teeth. Teeth _and_ claws- I mean, they're huge. It was two meters away from me; there, watching me, _waiting_.

Soon I was topped with the fact I was searching for; a two-horned dragon! It didn't have a peak a top of its nose, so it meant that _it_ wasn't it, but _she_. She-dragons tend to be more motherly than male dragons. I was whacking my head with joy! 

Also, I figured, anybody who could be willingly to stand there calmly and not bite my head off must be very nice. And patient. 

So, anyway, it had a conservative taste, and it was nice. And patient.

Or maybe not. 

For _me_ to say that I was addressing a dragon as if it were a human being as me would be pushing a point.

Of course, I'd never had any way of telling whether _she_ was pleased with the arrangement from who-knows-when. 

As long as she doesn't let me know how she feels, I get to assume what I want.

Which I've already explained wasn't good enough for me. So, I took up vigil once again. I wanted to catch something- the slightest flicker of an expression, the slightest reaction. I wanted to see her scratch herself, blink, snort, snuffle, and look sheepish, or puzzled or angry. I wanted to see some evidence that she was actually alive. 

I kinda missed being able to direct myself to Allen again. There was presently no chance of that, so I pretty much had to be satisfied with my own mind. Which was ok- I had a level head, and I trusted my judgement. Mostly. 

I turned back and looked at Allen; there, hiding. Like some kind of mighty king; as he waved his hand, signaling me to continue my dealing.

The dragon caught me glancing at Allen, but didn't do anything. 

"Err... Good Morning... uh... Miss Dragon..." came my words, as I shuffled all around without taking a step back. 

Well! You can't blame me! Is like talking to a tree; you know it's alive, and you can _talk _to it, but it won't ever answer back. Then people says that you are a loony and they execute you with charge of been a witch. 

Right. 

Maybe I was getting a little exasperated. 

But in this little world of us, there's only boundaries present, putting a stop to ourselves.

"I'm sorry if I am... uh, interrupting something, but, I may say," I tried to be as conventional as I could. I doubted it could _understand_ me. I just wanted to take a peek to see the princess, and maybe, rescue her myself. So I started, in a very low voice. "There's an idiotic 'knight' out there, and he wants the princess and, you know, I need money. He's a complete buffoon and I'm rather tired of that brainless piece of blonde crap..." 

I didn't know her eyes could open _more_, but they did! And I didn't like it at all. It lowered her head to me and the most amazing thing I've ever seen was up.

"Ha! You are telling _me_? That imbecile comes here _every_ friggin week! And he sends a stupid page that does not more than blab on about 'Lord Allen's greatness and magnificence!'" She snapped outraged at me. 

My eyes opened wide and my lips quivered until my mouth dropped wide open, wider than my eyes, if it could. I took a couple of step backs until I rammed my butt against the ground. And even in that way, I kept shuffling backwards. 

It could _talk_! It could! It was the only thing crossing my mind. I was never able to see more than a couple of dragons, but I rather heard of them, and there was _never_ a dragon that could talk. My living days felt like they were only useful for such event to happen, and next thing I'd know was that I was dead. 

"Amazed, kiddo? Just let me get my hands in that sucker dude and I'll amaze you some more. " She said as she ran and fluttered gigantic wings towards the patch of forest. 

It was one of the funniest sights I'd seen on all my life. 

Even if I was scared to death, I still felt the corners of my mouth tugging upwards in a weird, awkward smile; watching as the Ivory dragon whacked Allen of his horse in his subtle attempt to take off. 

She sat like sphinxes and felines usually do. I hurried to the place and as I took a peek at her front, I was met with a rather weird reproaching. I was bewildered; and laughter soon took over my fear. 

There, the dragon had 'Lord' Allen between its two claws and was rolling him from one side to other, as he tried effortlessly to stand up. His hair messed up and full with many forest 'gewgaws'. 

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry! Did I mess your hair, Mr. Barbie Wannabe? I'll help ya! You know why? I'm gonna introduce you to somebody!" She stopped rolling Allen and held him with one claw on the floor, while she leaned her head in her other one. 

Allen was ready to puke as the dragon started rolling him once again, this time with only one claw. 

"Since you were so kind as to introduce me to so many of _your_ friends, why don't you let me introduce you to one of _mine_?" 

Evidently, in their relationship, total trust, if any, was not a reciprocal thing. Allen gave me a pleading look, as he tried to edge away from the dragon. 

"Y...yeah?" he said "And just... who might you have... in mind?" he struggled the words as she pressed her claw to his throat. 

She smiled. It wasn't too obvious, but she did _smile_. She had caught Allen by surprise. She knew it was only a matter of time and patience. 

"Oh! Just a really old friend of mine, he's called 'Mr. Harpoon'," she said as her tail was suddenly above Allen, his eyes watering with tears, pleading miserably as the one-blade-harpoon finishing that her tail had, hovered over and over.

"Be careful! Because he tends to have a killing personality." She said she shot the harpoon down. 

I closed my eyes tight. I had never seen somebody dead, and I really didn't want to start then. I heard Allen scream and I shuddered at the very thought of his end. 

I tried to go away; with my eyes shut tight, I ran in no direction at all. I fell head over heels over Allen's body. 

I screamed; just like a girl would. And I started sobbing and tried to stand up effortlessly just as Allen had tried just minutes before. 

Calming a bit and stopping a second, I realized that the dragon was rather amused watching me struggling with Allen's body to get the hell away. 

The dragon started laughing; a choking laugh, something like my dad would, but with a more feminine tone. 

"You are a born loser, aren't ya?" she said as she picked me up and tossed infront. "You idiot. He's not dead, he passed out. He doesn't deserve to die. He deserves to suffer for being his miserable and pitiful self!" she said as she gave a disgusted look at Allen. "He's such a moron, but I won't dirty myself with his loathsome blood!" 

I stared. I was glad that I didn't take after the anthropomorphism or silly advises road. She was really something different; the way she kept talking to me, I knew she was aware of me, and I wasn't alive just because of absolutely good luck. 

"Oh! Miss Dragon, I... I must say, you're a rather beautiful creature! I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself, I'm Van Fanel, at your service, ma'am." I bowed and stumbled headfirst to the ground. 

"Again, You are a born loser," She said, not bothering to move from what seemed a very comfortable position. "But you are a really nice person, taking the point that everybody refers to me as _it_." She growled, and I just blushed because of my previous thought calling her _it_. 

"I'll say, ma'am. I was really scared of you at the beginning, but your gorgeous self surprised me; as you have such a nasty reputation for capturing Princess Hitomi." 

She crocked her head; weird twinge took over her eyes. But soon it was gone. 

"May I ask? What happened to the Pages and Princess Hitomi?" I said, just as concern entered my lil mind. 

She fiddled with Allen's body; rolling it around with one claw. 

"Huh... well, you see, Princess Hitomi, I woke up and she was _gone_ and I don't think I'll see her again. As for the pages, I didn't kill them. I do not kill anything than my food. I just made them pass out and dragged them to my cave. When Allen left, I just threw them away in the forest, and, well, nobody would believe them that Allen was such a goon. They just never, ever became pages again." She grinned as she finished, showing her huge sharp teeth. 

"Why are _you_ so different from the other pages?" she claimed once again, catching my attention. Unaware for me that she had changed the subject once more. "I mean, not just because you are completely a oaf, but you are well mannered and side glancing." 

"I got kicked from my home, so I really needed money. I was looking for Allen but Princess Millerna trampled me in my way." 

She started laughing again as she rolled around. 

"I always knew she was cow!" She said as she started fluttering her wings once again. 

Watching her laughing and roll like a puppy gave me a satisfaction feeling. I thought from the begging she lived a miserable life with Allen bothering her all the time. 

"How come you know her and you never come out?" I asked bluntly. 

She stopped rolling, with her claws up on the air, as she still kept wagging her tail lazily. "I go out," she said indignantly. "I go out and catch something to eat all the time." 

"I mean, you know Princess Millerna, and by the way the cave looks, I can say you moved here not long ago," I said- for once, pushing the aside the obvious implications. She spluttered. 

"What a jerk," I said. "I suppose you're going to tell me you been lived here since 'the dawn of time'." 

She rolled back up to her previous position and glared death to me. "I'll be darned. I was _here_." She said. "I've _always_ been here."

I gave her a sidelong look of pure disgust.

"Well, not since _always_, but close enough, dammit." She said, huffily. 

Sure...

"Not gonna lose anything, I'm not the landlord. I'll find out eventually, miss." I said. 

Her mouth dropped open. "Forget it," she said.

"What do you mean, 'forget it'?" I asked. "It's obvious even for _me_, and that it's an insult already." 

"Damn you! Yes, I moved here a couple of months!" She said as she looked away from me. After a couple of minutes, she turned back. 

"Van," she said carefully, as thought she were talking to some kind of idiot. I _do not_ have comments on that. "You are quite an idiot, but really friggin impressing me." 

"And if Allen bothered you so much, then why didn't you go back, or at least to another place?" I asked, rather confused. 

"I came from a faraway place, very, _very _far- an anyway, I can't go back." She sighed. 

All of sudden a little light went on in my brain. Which is kinda rare. 

"You are her, aren't you?" I asked her, mildly amazed. 

She stood up and sat on her haunches; by the way her tail wagered I knew she was in an uncomfortable position. "_What_?" she asked, pronouncing the word slowly and loud.

"You _are_ Princess Hitomi! I just know it!" I stood and pointed. Not scared or menacingly; just _impressed_. 

She tried to shake her head, but it was too late. I had fallen three times doing my really new invented 'discovering dance'. 

"You are! Aren't ya?" 

She nodded, dumbly. 

"So how come you never said anything?" I asked.

"I don't have to friggin tell you anything," she pointed out, making a sad grab at dignity. 

Then I got a little perverse (which happens more often than you might think). "Afraid they won't believe you and send to kill ya, aren't ya?" 

"Shut your trap up and go to your friggin house!" she said as she stood up and turned back to her cave. 

"Hey! I got kicked from my house, remember? Don't get mad at me, _princess_!" I yelled, as I darted towards her retreating form. 

"Shut up! You moron!" she muttered, but still loud enough for me to hear. 

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't meant to be _that_ mean." I said, as she stopped. "Look, come back and sit, we can still talk if you want, it seems pretty lonely in there." I pointed to the cave as she turned around. 

She looked at me for a while. After a couple of minutes of mumbling "I'm sorry" to her, she softened her face and plopped to the ground in one, ungraceful movement. Laying in her side, looking almost like a dead horse.

She glared at me. "And you are _so _wrong. I'm not scared, is just that they'll kill me as soon as they'd see me. But I could still go _if_ I wanted to" 

I folded my arms and gave her a long look. "So prove it." 

"I don't have to prove it," she huffed, "and I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

I laughed my head off, and then we started talking about something else.

But if she thought the subject was closed, she had another thing coming. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Whoa. A rather weird chappie, huh? I know this fall in some kind of fantasy category, but you'll guys will see what happens. Thank you all for reading and remember, dragons become nasty because we don't get enough reviews. *wink* *wink* so now ya dudders can take **29.5** seconds to write a review! 

Pweatty pweasy? 

Oh, and if ya don't know spanish, the disclaimer says: "I don't have money or anything to give, all I have is love for free." I _know_ it doesn't say "for free" but to repeat the same word in english is rather stupid. Talking spanish and english at the same time has really whacked me off. 

Tank you all!

****

«·¨*·.¸¸.·¨***** **_The Dragon Charmer _***¨·.¸¸.·*¨·**»**


	3. Roads and Paths

Hicha! I'm glad you guyz liked the chapter! Now, everything is ready! Thank you guyz for all the reviews! 

To _Love Witch_, thanks girl! I luv all your stories, I'm glad you reviewed mine! And... Why kill Allen when we can make him suffer? 

To uhhh... _'nickless'_, because I'm sure you are not nameless, I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing! 

****

Disclaimer: Huh... once again; _FanFiction_,not more than a weird, crappy story. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**__**

I folded my arms and gave her a long look. "So prove it." 

"I don't have to prove it," she huffed, "and I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

I laughed my head off, and then we started talking about something else.

But if she thought the subject was closed, she had another thing coming.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ Chapter 3: Roads and Paths +.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·. .·´°`·.+

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Early that morning, we heard the tremendous sound of marching machinery; guymelefs, for sure. 

I was laying on Hitomi's tail, as she stretched out in the cool cave, at that hot summer day. We heard the huge humanoid machines as they crossed the forest, a couple of miles from the cave. 

"What the are they doing?" I asked, still half asleep. 

"Preparing for battle, dumbass. Don't ya know anything?" She asked annoyingly as she rolled to her feet, in one swift movement, causing me to whack my head against the floor. 

I sat and rubbed my head "Ouch, don't do that!" I reclaimed as I saw her peering cautiously at the cave entrance. "Battle? What battle? Are they coming for you?" 

"I doubt it. Allen returned to the castle, and he wouldn't admit he's been defeated so many times. So I doubt he'll send another to do his job." 

We stared at each other. And soon we were in a laughing sprint, coughing and wiping tears. 

"Man, sure he won't!" I claimed, making us laugh a couple minutes more. 

It was really Hitomi's fault; she should have keep quiet. Well, there are times when maturity seems to evaporate. When otherwise perfectly responsible, disciplined people get a little silly, maybe, and suddenly everything is hilariously funny. You try- you say, "Okay, lets calm down..." and everybody tries to put a straight face.

You try to keep your mind on what you are doing.

You try not to _think_ about laughing- but then somebody slips and lets out a half-strangled sputter and everything totally falls apart. 

I love it when that happens.

I don't know what set us off that particular morning, but it got bad. We were just so funny. I was having a great time until a tremendous earthshaking sound made me plunge face first to the ground. 

From where I was, I could see the birds taking flight to the sky as the passing guymelefs approached pulling up east, where we were; hundreds of them, maybe thousands, making their path in the forest, destroying trees and animals in their way. 

"They are coming here!!" I screamed as I starting pulling on Hitomi's long claws. "Run! You gotta get away! Fly, dig or swim or something! Go!" I said as I started pulling her tail now. 

"Stop, you imbecile! Nobody's would send a thousand guymelefs to kill a little dragon, only pea brain Millerna would, but she's not in charge of deciding that." She said as she went to the back of the cave and fetched a little bundle. "They are going to Seizetsu, surely it claimed war at the border against Asturia." 

She checked around and walked out of the cave as I followed behind. "Then why are we going?" I panted back. "If you are right, then they are not looking for you." 

"You, idiot! They'll come this way, moron! If you weren't so stupid you'd figured that those friggin guys will see and kill me!" She screamed at me as she fluttered her wings and walked hurriedly towards the north, the little bundle dangling from her tail. 

"You know what, Hitomi? You have a swearing problem." 

"Shut the fuck up and hurry." She said, not even looking back. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

We sat at top of a hill and Hitomi crouched down over her pack and lowered her head to the ground. 

"Get under my wing," she said.

"What? Are you crazy? They'll see us!" I screamed, tugging on her wing thumb. 

"Shut up, dope! See those?" she asked, pointing a bunch of white, round stones. "It's called, _camouflage_, imbecile, so get down there and shut up!" 

Now, I couldn't argue against that. 

I dove under Hitomi's right wing and peered out as she narrowed her green eyes, making them almost invisible. 

Soon people began to stream out from everywhere, carrying their everyday stuff. Kids were climbing trees to look at the huge guymelefs. Every so often somebody would ride by in a horse or cart and yell out a progress report.

They were mighty Asturian guymelefs; Terceiros, Naiades, and some Supirukas- the largests and most powerful guymelefs of Asturia at that time. 

I'll never forget how the first tremendous body rose over a hill nearby to the cave, their lances, spears and swords beamed as they walked proudly towards Seizetsu. An escort of armed soldiers walked soberly alongside. 

And just as Hitomi told me; just as soon as they reached the cave, the soldier speared the darkness with their spears as they registered the whole cave. 

"A two-year-old child could have walked faster," said Hitomi rolling her eyes up. 

"And could have done less damage to the forest." I observed.

"At this rate they'll take all morning to cross by, and I'm really hungry" I just scrunched up a little away from her. 

"Idiots!" claimed Hitomi as she snorted silently. "They are nothing against Seizetsu. Surely they'll recruit every man in the country to just match half of the Seizetsu army." 

A yapping dog had darted too close and been crushed under one of the guymelefs foot.

Hitomi started chuckling and I glared at her, giving her a sick look. 

She shut up and redirected her attention, every now and then letting a shy chuckle. 

That morning we had a pretty close description of what we would see, but we still caught our breaths when the guymelefs came over the hill. 

Everyone edged away from their path as each guymelef's ton of molded steel rattled and clanked and cracked the macadam going by on the way to the job of protecting us, and the Asturian border from Seizetsu. 

The war hadn't scared me yet, and it didn't scare me that morning. I was glad to find out. Not because I was a psycho war fan; but because it's better to know what's to happen so you don't accidentally run into it. 

I turned to see Hitomi's face, and I caught her stifling chuckles as I glared to her. She saw me and tried to compose herself.

"Sorry, it's that friggin dog thing." She laughed quietly. "Can't get it outta my mind." 

I sighed. There are things that you just can't help. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

"Now, Hitomi. We gotta go to Tuonela; they might be worried for you." I said as we walked back to the cave. 

"Dunno. It's really far." She said as she waggled the little bundle hanging off her tail. I was dying of curiosity to know what was on there, but I knew better than to pressure her to something. 

"Do you think you can take us in an hour or two?" I said. "If it's really far maybe it'll takes us more time." 

She stopped and looked at me. "An _hour or two_??!" she said breathlessly. "You know how far it is? Is almost near the pole!" 

"Yes, sure. Well, we gonna go flying, aren't we?" I said, a frown creasing my brow. "You can fly, can't you?"

"Uhhhhh..." 

"I don't know if you have noticed; but you have 30 ft long wings at each side of yours; they surely work for something else that decoration. Now, mind ya if I hop on and finish this horrible trip?"

"Heck no! Grow your own wings; I'm not a flying taxi service!"

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.

"Having any luck trying to figure out a route, 'Tomi?"

"I'm not an owl, Van! Doing good just seeing where the hell I'm standing!" 

"Sheesh, been on a great mood lately!"

"Talking idiots don't make dragons happy." 

"So _what_ does make you happy?" 

"No way I'm telling _you_; you'd just pester me more." 

"Would I?" 

"You are doing it right _now_!!"

"We could be out of this _hours _ago if you would be willing to let me ride you. It's not that a big deal! Just a couple of days." 

"There's some things you don't know about; like _pride_... for instance." 

"Oh, just shut up! Can't you be nice and act like if you actually were my _friend_?" 

"We both know that that's something out of question." 

"And all that time we've spent together; it was just _faking_?" 

"Van," 

"Yes?!!" 

"We've been only hanging around for _two_ days!" 

"Oh." 

"..." 

"Are we really this lame?"

"No, we're worse." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Whoa. _That_ was weird! Oh, well. Sorry for the short chapter, just couldn't get really serious crap into my lil brain. So I decided to stop while I was still in my sane mind. 

Thank for all the reviews! I'm glad you guyz liked the story so far. N' dun worry, there's more characters to this story! 

Thanks evrybudy! 

****

«·¨*·.¸¸.·¨***** **_The Dragon Charmer _***¨·.¸¸.·*¨·**»**


	4. Mayou My Dear Part 1

Hi! Thanks everybody for reviewing _and_ liking my story so far! I'm sorry to take so long to update, but, ya know, That's how life it's and I've been really sick lately. 

So, directly from the hospital, here's chapter 4!

Now, tell ya before, tell ya now; this story gets really tricky! 

****

Disclaimer: You can't deny what you never had. Hehehehe, anyone with a drop of common sense will laugh. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**__**

"I don't know if you have noticed; but you have 30 ft long wings at each side of yours; they surely work for something else that decoration. Now, mind ya if I hop on and finish this horrible trip?"

"Heck no! Grow your own wings; I'm not a flying taxi service!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ .·´°`·.+ Chapter 4: Mayou My Dear +.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+.·´°`·.+ .·´°`·. .·´°`·.+

«·¨*·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·.¸¸.·*¨·»

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Talking to a princess-dragon seems quite hard a first glance, but it gets easier. We decided to simply walk to Tuonela; it might be strange, but it was good. Not really much hurry in getting there right then. 

As it got later in the year. Just talking and discussing things as we walked through plains and hills. Walking slowly; enjoying every second. Eventually, we got further from Palas, further from the war, further from my home... 

At my point of view, I always thought that I had lost much than I had won; Those afternoons in the golden plains, those nights sleeping under the stars while those hot summer days passed on; lazily going forward, never worrying about anything. Just... being. 

Those days I will never forget. I'm very sorry I got so little of them. There's so many times you just wish your life would go on like before, but with the new things you got. 

It gave me a new idea of my own life. I mean, I always thought royalty would a nice start for me in this world. Just sitting on a throne and sending armies and such things. 

Hitomi was my new window. 

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0

We were crossing a wheat crop a couple of miles down from the east border as Hitomi stopped my train of thoughts with a heavy sniffling. 

"Oh, don't be disgusting!" I cried annoyingly. "Why do you always have to do that?" 

She looked at me menacingly and turned again. 

"Shut up!" she said as she huffed at me. "I heard something..."

Now, that was just annoying, I had fallen tons of times that day and I couldn't keep up then, I sighed and let my mind slip.

"Don't you always do that? That's why we are here right now! You don't do more than--" I was interrupted as Hitomi gave a pitched squeak; she turned around and clawed madly in the long golden wheat. "Get it! Get it! It took my bag! Van! Get it!" 

I turned around, not finding anything than the fact I was turning like an idiot. "Let it go, it's just a bag..."

She stopped and, as I recall, she gave me the deadliest look anybody had until then. "In that bag is the only thing I appreciate with all my soul." I froze, there's times when you can't realize the importance of the matter at hand; by her look, she needed that bag, very bad. 

"Burn the crop! Do something!" I shouted as I tried to sight the direction the robber went off, looking everywhere, losing my mind slowly. "No, I might damage the bag..." a small twinge of frustration hanging to her elusive voice. 

As I was about to give up, I saw a rippling in the wheat crop, as something put some distance between it and us. "Hitomi! There! There it is!" 

Her head shot up and she trotted as fast as her legs could pull her, her harpooned tail making deep tracks where it smashed angrily. A frightening sight for me then, you don't really want to see mad dragons, especially when they lose something very important. 

"Stop you piece of shit! Give me my bag back!" She shouted, an arrogant twinge in her voice as madness sipped into her brain of the now flapping her wings madly. 

It was then I realized that she didn't know how to fly, it had been oblivious to my knowledge, since I was so clumsy... But I paid no heed as I saw her bloodshot green eyes. I felt sorry for whatever took her bag... But I felt sorrier for Hitomi.

.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0`·.0.·´0

It was dark, cold, wet, and an air of hatred filled the emptiness of the now enclosing forest. We left the plains and entered a bordering forest, Aboynay. The smooth ground turned into hills and a mountain could be sighed close by. 

Every once and then I would hear mumbled curses from Hitomi as I would slip in the muddy patches. She wouldn't wait for me; suffocated by hatred and the pouring rain, she would now and then sniff the around, hoping to find a track left by the vandal.

We hit a cliff; stopping in our tracks just in time to evade the horrible drop. Under us, more forest could be seen, extending for what seemed endless miles. Huge trees stood tall before another ones, announcing the heart of the forest. And that pretty much means _lost_. 

Her tail and wings were caked with mud and her claws were half as dirty. Sorrow and worry could be read in her features and green orbs... whatever it was in that bag, it was had to be really precious. 

I sighed upwards, letting the crystalline water wash the mud in my face. It was cold and the moon couldn't be seen with all the darkened clouds hanging in the sky. Thunder clasped in the distance, announcing the ultimatum of the storm as the white flashes gave me a creepy shadow lurking around and Hitomi's reckless one. 

"Hitomi... let you rest a while. The tracks are lost, and we are going to get sick..." I said as I dropped down hopelessly. 

"No! I told you! If you can't keep up, go away, I don't need you." She snapped at me, bearing her fangs angrily. That sight infuriated me, a rage welled up inside of me as I snapped back. 

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor! Stop being such a... bitch!" I babbled up enraged. 

Her eyes became narrow slits as she gave me a death look; in an instant her tail was zooming up in my eyesight as I rolled to one side. The harpoon deep in the mossy ground. 

"Stop it! You are going to kill me!" I yelled up, as she pulled her tail right up for another deadly strike. "Go away then, bastard!" She snapped at me, swishing her tail horizontally in a vain hope to decapitate me. 

"Hitomi! Please, stop! You are going insane, will get your bag! Stop!" I whimpered as she still danced her harpoon back and forth, always fearing she would decide to burn me after a while. 

"I don't want to hear you! Go away! I hate you; I should have stayed in the cave! Look now, I lost my bag I'm wet and all trails are lost! Go away! I don't want to see--" She stepped back a couple of feet, unaware of the landslide; I tried to warn her, but hatred kept my words inside. She kept saying things to me, making me more sure not to tell her the danger before her. 

Then I saw regret in her eyes; she cut her words and bowed her head ashamed. "Van... I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be that--" She was asking forgiveness as she unsteadily backed up, closer to the edge. My smirk faded as I realized she would fall.

"Hitomi! Stop!" I shouted as tear started showing at the corners of my eyes. 

Her haunches started sliding down as she clawed the ground, looking for foothold in the bare floor of the cliff. Her claws leaving deep trails of desperate urge to maintain her massive body in the leveling. She flapped her wings in no avail, mud splatting everywhere if not in the whole area, I ran to her, and pulled her arm with all my strength, being useless as for such. 

She dangled from the edge, steady as she could be at all, as I pulled in her arm. "Stop, you are going to hurt yourself. Let me go, get my bag, is the only thing I ask you." She said with her tired breath, almost a whisper. If she hadn't been that tired, she wouldn't have any problem at all. If I had not say anything, we wouldn't have been there. If I had helped her when she said it, we would be soon resting in a faraway calm place. 

"No! I won't leave you!" I said as more tears made their way down my face, mixing with the pouring rain which had no mercy for us. The ground became more muddy, and Hitomi started slipping again. "Ok, ok, I'm not going to ask you to fetch my bag..." she said as she went motionless. "Is an order!!! Get my fucking bag and make sure you rip that bastard's eyes out." She shouted, sending me sprawling to the floor.

"Hell, get it yourself if you going to act like that!" I said as I crossed my arms infront of my chest and sat infront of her. 

"So much for the woeful and sorrowful moment, huh?!" she snorted as she rolled her eyes. 

"Like you care, want more attention, _princess_?" I said sarcastically, as she glared at me. 

"Oh, go fuck your--" the ground loosened and Hitomi lost her handing as. She gave me a sad look as I stood and ran for her. She lost all and plummeted to the darkness below, as I followed close by. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There, now, wasn't that stupid? Well, I don't care, after all, this is my fic =P Well, anyways, thanks for waiting, I got really sick with a tuberculosis case and I was being held captive in the hospital for a time being until my sickness wasn't so contagious. 

So anyways, thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel a lot better after all the shitty stuff, huh? Heheh, sorry for the baddey words, had to get them out. 

Anyways, that's Hitomi's personality here, so don't sue me for that.

Well, just one more thing...

Thanks!!!!

****

«·¨*·.¸¸.·¨***** **_The Dragon Charmer _***¨·.¸¸.·*¨·**»**


End file.
